


日常片段

by belian877



Series: AC/reader [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, 刺客信条
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belian877/pseuds/belian877
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader, Arno Dorian/Reader, Edward Kenway/Reader, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader, Jacob Frye/Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Series: AC/reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653967
Kudos: 2





	日常片段

【阿泰尔】

“你应该去休息了。”

“哎呀再玩一会嘛！等我把这章同步完再说！”

阿泰尔站在边上打理他的袖剑，看着你完全没有离开电脑的样子，把手上的东西放在桌上走了过来。

“合格的刺客应该明白适当休息是一件重要的任务，你想同步它们，就该去睡觉了。”

“我不是合格的刺客，我只需要「玩」这位合格的刺客导师就够啦！”

你只专注的看着电脑屏幕，完全没有注意到边上的人笑了一下，阿泰尔听后一只手拍在键盘上打断你游戏的进程，另一只手撑在你的座椅靠背上俯视你

“那就要看这位刺客导师是否认可你玩……得合格了……”

他刻意把「玩」字念得很重，有些急促的呼吸打在你的脸上，望着他金色的瞳孔你明白了休息确实是当前最重要的任务。

“那就拜托导师手下留情，不要太严格咯……”

乖乖的按下关机，把手顺势绕在阿泰尔的脖子上，

“看你的表现。”

阿泰尔直接把你从椅子上抱起来，有力的双臂托着你往卧室走去。

换个方式开始完成同步条件也不错啊。

【艾吉奥】

“啊啊啊啊这里好难哦！”

“我觉得是因为你该休息一下了亲爱的。”

“都怪你当时把条件搞得太苛刻了，同步好麻烦啊……”

你伸了个懒腰吐槽他，艾吉奥把刚泡好的咖啡放到你面前，弯下腰在你脸上亲了一下。

“也许是我的错，不知道能不能给我个机会补救一下？”

你好奇的问他是打算替自己玩游戏吗？

“本人代练也太帅了吧！”

艾吉奥摇摇头笑了笑说

“当然不是。”

把你从座位上拉起来揽到怀里，低沉的声音在你耳边轻声说着

“让我把条件变得简单一点，只需要你配合就可以完成了如何？”

“这算什么补救呀……”

不愧是老色鬼，你轻轻的推了推他的头，胡子触碰到脖子让你觉得痒痒的，不过对方反而贴得更紧了，手已经从上衣里钻了进去熟练的解开了背后的内衣扣子。

“这也算同步条件，我真的很喜欢你和我在某个特殊时刻同步的样子……”

【爱德华】

“爷爷！你的船又飞啦！！！”

爱德华肯威皱了皱眉头，也不知道是因为听到船飞了，还是因为你又叫他爷爷……

走到你身后看了看屏幕上上天的寒鸦号，只说了一句“太蠢了”就离开了，你立马从座位上起来趁他没注意从背后抱上去，撒娇的问他到底什么时候才让自己上他的寒鸦号去玩。

“我说过了，女人不能上船。”

爱德华并没有推开你，任由你抱着，毫不在意的带着个人形拖油瓶一路走到冰箱面前，打开冰箱拿出一罐啤酒。

“为什么啊！那是封建迷信！我不会带去风暴的，带我去嘛～爷爷……肯威船长！海里最靓的仔……”

你一边说一边扭来扭去的摇他，当爱德华连第二口酒都被你晃洒了之后，终于放弃了无视你，叹了口气转身面对你。

“你真的以为不让你上船的理由是因为你会带来风暴吗？”

“那不然呢？”

“船上都是一群几辈子没见过女人的男人，对你来讲那里很危险。”

“可是你在我身边的啊，我保证不会离开你半步。”

“不行。”

爱德华非常干脆的拒绝了你的提议。

“那样我会忍不住戳瞎他们盯着你的双眼。”

说完仰头喝了一口酒，含在嘴里没有咽下，用手抓住你的脸颊对着你的嘴把酒灌了进去，突如其来的刺激让你开始咳嗽，

“咳，咳咳，你干什么啊！”

“因为你喝醉的时候比较听话。”

爱德华把易拉罐捏扁了扔到垃圾桶里，抓着你的腰把你按到在旁边的沙发上

“还是说你更喜欢我用另一种方式让你听话……”

【康纳】

“就像这样，绑在上面，就可以了。”

你万万没想到生活在21世纪的你，居然会在家里被迫学习如何制作捕猎工具……

“这也太麻烦了吧……”

“这是最简单的陷阱了。”

康纳看着你已经打算放弃了，自己把地上的材料捡起来收拾干净。

“不学会这个就不能去打猎嘛？”

“你拉不动弓，也不能碰枪，那实在太危险了，只能先学会制作陷阱才能捕猎。”

“那这个是抓什么的？”

“兔子一类的小动物都可以。”

康纳把自己做好的陷阱拿起来，像上课一样告诉你这里是如何启动的，为什么能合起来，要怎样才能防止猎物逃跑balabala……

你听着突然举手问他

“如果我想抓比较大的猎物呢？”

康纳见你认真的样子，也认真的放下手头东西问你抓什么

“獾吗？”

“不是，比它大。”

“小鹿？”

“再大一点……”

“狼？”

“还要大！”

“熊吗？”

“emmm可能还要更大一点……”

“那是什么？”

康纳疑惑的皱起了眉，他已经猜不到还有什么比熊更大只的动物了，你神秘兮兮的慢慢回答他

“那就是……康纳！！”

说完就朝他扑了过去，康纳被你吓了一跳，但还是下意识的用手挡住你的身体，自己向后倒去让你稳当当的压在他身上。趴在他结实的胸上看到康纳无可奈何的表情，他稍稍撑起上半身吻上了你的额头。

“那就不用我教了，你就是那个最有用的陷阱。”

【亚诺】

“这，怎么回事……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈”

你跟亚诺玩着大革命的联机，他却快被操作弄疯了，一直在念叨“为什么会掉下来！”“这里为什么不能进去！”“爬啊继续爬啊！”“又摔死了……”

“你也有今天！我的可爱的刺客大师亚诺·维克托·多里安先生～”

你在旁边开启了嘲讽，旁边的亚诺非常不服气的挥着手柄表示是它的错

“如果我亲自上，才不会这样！”

“对对对你说的是你说的都对，那……刺客大师先生？还要继续吗？”

“不玩了，该睡了。”

你抬头看了看时间，确实已经很晚了，打了个哈欠打算起身去洗漱休息了，洗了个澡感觉打了一天游戏的身体放松了许多，擦着头发出来看到亚诺还坐在那打游戏，操作倒是比刚才熟练了许多。

“好啦，你也该休息了……”

跪在地上从背后抱着他，宽阔的肩膀让你感到有些困了，亚诺举起手拍了拍你的头，发现是湿的，从你手上把毛巾接了过来，让你坐在他身前给你擦头发，越擦你越困，不管头发湿不湿就往后靠了上去。

“那么困吗？”

“嗯，晚安亚诺……”

亚诺叹了叹气，抱着你往后仰，窝在沙发上，下巴顶在你湿漉漉的头顶上，你忽然翻了个身，把脸蹭到他脖子下面。

“嘶……你！”

亚诺没想到你会突然对着他咬了一口，把你摁在身下问你怎么回事

“你不是说晚安了吗？”

“我只是在测测你，没想到可以让我偷袭成功，刺客大师也不过如此嘛……诶疼疼疼我错了我错了！”

你抓住亚诺掐你脸的手试图让他松开，他倒是松开了手，下一秒就俯身吻上了你的嘴让你安静下来。

“终于肯听话了？”

“这是你强迫的……”

“哦？看来你更喜欢被动一点？”

“你从哪学的这些东西！”

“我还学会了很多别的，想试试吗？”

【雅阁布】

所以到底该怎么启动这个东西，你趁雅阁布还没睡醒，坐在床边研究他的滑索。

“到底是怎么弹出来的啊……”

“嘿！”

“啊啊啊！你吓死我了！”

抬手往后一拐子怼在他胸上，雅阁布随之一声哀嚎捂着胸膛趴在床上，久久没有出声，只能看到他在颤抖……不会吧……你开始担心是不是自己不小心下手太重了。

“你没事吧……雅阁布？”

手轻轻拍拍他的背，刚碰到就被雅阁布反手抓住扯到他怀里，

“就这点力气还想偷滑索用？ ”

带着笑意雅阁布环住你不让你动弹，你挣扎了两下发现一点用都没有，

“我没想偷！！”

“那你刚才在心虚什么？”

“你，你先放开我，我就告诉你。”

“你先告诉我我就放开你。”

“…………”

雅阁布的头开始在你的肩膀上磨蹭起来，磨到你耳朵后面小声的说，

“你再不告诉我，我可不保证接下来会发生什么事了……”

你本来想骂他一个刺客怎么那么流氓，想起他一个黑帮老大怎么会在乎流氓这种小事情，没办法开始服软认输说自己错了，就是想偷来玩玩而已，然而雅阁布听了之后只是嗯嗯了两声，还是没打算松开你。

“我都道歉了，你怎么还不放开我！”

你质问他。

“我后悔了。”

“啊？”

“坏女孩，说谎应该受到惩罚才对。”

雅阁布说完就咬了一下你的耳朵，身子用力往前倾，把你压在身下，顺便的把边上的滑索捡过来随意扔到了地上。

“你不怕摔坏吗？”

都这时候了你居然还关心别的，雅阁布被你奇怪的专注力弄笑了，

“你还是担心一下自己吧，小丫头。”


End file.
